This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for METHOD FOR PROCESSING PRINT DATA earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jun. 30, 1996 and there duly assigned Serial No. 26958/1996, a copy of which application is annexed hereto.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for printing an image by transmitting print data to a printer from a host and, more particularly, to a technique for processing the print data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a printer is connected to a host such as a personal computer for its use. The host causes the printer to print a print document by using a printer driver which is equipment software. The printer driver converts data of a document file to be printed into a printer control language which is suitable for each printer, such as PCL (Printer Control Language), PDL (Page Description Language), etc., and transmits the printer control language to the printer as print data. Such a printer driver is provided by each printer manufacturer. The printer converts the print data transmitted from the host into a print image such as a bit map image by interpreting or emulation operation , and prints out an image according to the print image on a recording medium by a print engine.
Generally, the printer includes a memory and a central processing unit (CPU) for controlling print operation and processing the print data. The CPU has various kinds of data processing forms, such as a byte form, a word form, a long word form, etc., which are different forms for storing the data in the memory. In the data processing forms of two-byte data, there are a high order type and a low order type. That is, if two bytes are connected, there is a form in which a high order is assigned to a upper address and a form in which a low order is assigned to the upper address. Hence, a CPU manufacturer appends a description for the used form according to a model of the CPU.
Consequently, the host should transmit the print data to the printer according to the characteristic of the CPU of each printer model. In other words, since the printer driver depends on the CPU of each printer, it varies according to the printer model. For this reason, the printer manufacturers have provided a printer driver suitable for the characteristics of the CPU utilized in each printer model. Therefore, even if the printers provide the same emulation mode and the printer manufacturers are the same, only the printer driver suitable for the printer model can be used. If it is desired that the user uses a new printer of the same manufacturer instead of an existing printer, the printer driver suitable for the new printer must again be installed in the host.
As described above, since the printer driver depends on the characteristics of the CPU of the printer, a different printer driver must be used for each printer model. This imposes burden on both the user and the manufacturer. That is, the user must install the printer driver with respect to each printer model and the printer manufacturer has maintenance difficulties.
The Sasaki and Hayashi patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,118 and 5,031,115, respectively entitled Printing System Wherein One of Printer Drivers Through Which Print Data Is Sent From A Data Processor To A Printer Is Selected Based On Interpreters Available On The Printer, and Printer Interface Using Printer Response To Determine Printer Type, disclose computer/printer arrangements in which the computer senses a signal to the printer and on the basis of the return signal from the printer determines the proper printer driver.
However, neither Hayashi nor Sasaki teaches or suggests the specifically recited technique for processing print data of the present invention.
The following additional patents each disclose features in common with the present invention but are not deemed to be as pertinent as the Hayashi and Sasaki patents discussed above: U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,992 to Gyllenskog, entitled Low-Level direct Connect For PCL Printers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,149 to Hayano, entitled Printer Emulator Capable Of Emulating A Plurality Of Printers Which Operate In Different Modes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,843 to Shaw et al., entitled Method And System For Interfacing With A computer Output Device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,527 to Bigby et al., entitled Apparatus And Method For Determining The Page Description Language In Which A Print Job Is Written, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,432 to Ota, entitled Printer Controller Capable Of Operating With Different Operation Modes Based On Mode-Determinative Codes Stored In Point-Table Memory, U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,742 to Worley et al., entitled Printer Control Apparatus For Remotely Modifying Local Printer By Configuration Signals From Remote Host To Produce Customized Printing Control Codes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,450 to Helmbold et al., entitled Universal Controller Interface For Barcode Printers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,435 to Campbell et al., entitled Automatic Language Boundary Identification For A Peripheral Unit That Supports Multiple Control Languages, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,466 to Bringmann, entitled Method And Apparatus For Selecting Interpreter For Printer Command Language Based Upon Sample Of Print Job Transmitted To Printer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a print data processing technique which can share a printer driver by printers of various models.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a print data processing technique which can share a printer driver suitable for an emulation by printers having different data processing forms.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a printer driver of a host confirms a data processing form of a printer, generates print data corresponding to the confirmed data processing form of the printer and transmits the print data to the printer.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be further described and more readily apparent from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In the following description and drawings, numerous specific details such as processing flows are set forth to provide a more thorough understanding of the present invention. It will be apparent, however, to one skilled in the art, that the present invention may be practiced without these specific details. In other instances, well known features and constructions have not been described so as not to obscure the present invention.